


Deep Dive

by Akinsrobo



Category: teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Monster sex, Multiple Endings, Terato, Teratophilia, additional endings, mermaid, merman, monster love, terato secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinsrobo/pseuds/Akinsrobo
Summary: You and your friends were having the time of your lives on a party cruise when suddenly your plans go overboard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is for the terato secret santa @terato-imagines put together in tumblr
> 
> This work is for @darkerhound also found on tumblr
> 
> (y/n) = your name

Music thumps loudly as you stumble across the room. Unfamiliar faces sway in and out of your vision as you somehow make your way out and into the hallway. You and a few of your close friends had decided to go on a party cruise around the Bahamas over spring break. You had managed not to get dragged into anything too crazy for the first day or so but on this night your best friend had grabbed you by the collar and tugged you along drunkenly room to room drinking and partying. At some point during the night you had lost one another, possibly after the tenth or eleventh drink on your part. In your drunken stupor you suddenly tripped, causing your already poor senses to be rattled harshly as you lost your flip flop to a fold in the carpeting. Continuing onward with an odd canter to your walk, you stagger between the two walls for support. You feel the carpet squishing between the toes of your left foot only for the sensation to be replaced by the cold and slightly damp wooden floors of the outer decks. You look out at the setting sun, so low in the sky, only a sliver of orange can be seen as the boat you were on sailed away into the deep blue ocean, a purple sky waning over head. The stark contrast of the full moon on the dark starless sky enraptured your attention as you were drawn forward. Your foot slapped loudly on the deck as you slumped onto the railing leaning over squinting in a vain attempt to get a clearer view of the moon. Perched up on the tops of your feet, you feel an urge in the back of your mind to get closer to the shining moon. You step onto the bottom rung of the railing pushing yourself forward in an attempt to see out. In your inebriated state a sudden lurch in the boat sends you tumbling head over heels over the side of the boat. Wind whistled past you drowning out the distant sound of the pumping music and a voice calling out your name. The last things you remember is how beautiful the sky was in the moment before you were encased in darkness. 

Your eyes slowly fluttered open in a vain attempt to stop the blazing sun from blinding you. You had no recollection of anything that had happened in the last few hours of your life. One moment you were high on life with your friends. Now you had no idea where you were. Golden rays shown in from a window across the room you found yourself in. The stained glass casting a prism of colors across the bed you're currently resided in, and the floor. Upon getting up, the fur blanket that enveloped you slid off your shoulders and collected in your bare lap. You shook your head in confusion. ‘Why are my clothes missing what has happened?’ you thought in mild horror. You looked around taking in the room. You found yourself in a small hut, though as you ran your hands down the rough wooden wall behind you, you could tell that it was well built but clearly old as the planks were warped. A draft could be felt slipping in between the boards. The room was large enough for a small stove to be placed across the room, a clothesline was strung above it where you can see your clothes are tied up drying. A small pot on the stove bubbled lazily, a savory smell filling the air. A small table and chair set were pushed to the far corner, a vase of exotic flowers sat in the center. You had scanned the room over twice, though somehow you had missed the man sat on one of the table’s chairs tucked away into the far corner. Long dark hair covered half his face, his shirt was off, clutched in his fist exposing his well muscled figure. He was very tan in comparison to the others you had seen while traveling, obviously a native to whatever island you were on. 

That's when the realization of everything truly caught up with you. You had somehow been stranded by your friends in a strange place where a strange yet oddly captivating man was now housing you, in all your naked glory. Wrapping the blanket around yourself you silently creep over to where your clothes are hanging. Thankfully at least your underwear were dry as everything else was still soaking wet. A quick glance over your shoulder to make sure the man isn't awake before making a quick attempt at getting dressed. You were adjusting the elastic on your underwear when the chair behind you creaked.

“ Ahem.” The man coughed avoiding eye contact as he stood abruptly face red. “ Feel free to use any clothes in the basket under the bed. I'll just….wait outside.” he mumbled as he rushed past you shielding your body from his with the blanket suddenly overly conscious of every cell in your body. 

You stood there for a moment in embarrassment at how everything was spiraling out of control yet again. With a red tint to your cheeks you slowly pull a wicker basket out from under the bed. All the clothes were clearly well used, many of the shirts were stretched out, while others were stiff from exposure to the salt water. Everything was too large for you to wear so you settled on some black shorts and a maroon shirt with the sleeves cut off. You pull the belt from your wet pants still drip drying on the clothesline and fasten your pants. With a deep breath you pick your head up and attempt to act confident as you step outside to question the strange man. Once outside you found yourself standing on a raised deck, a hammock sings back and forth in the wind to your left and a small table and chair set to your right. The hut turned out to be much more like a beach front cabin than anything. Wind chimes decorated the railings of the porch. The soft tinks were oddly relaxing as you looked around searching for the man. Stepping down off the porch you see someone kneeling off to the side of the house. The man from before was kneeling in a small box garden at the side of the house. “ Good to see your up” he smiled chuckling deeply. You nod returning the smile as he tossed a handful of weeds and other plants off to the side before standing dusting himself off and turning to face you. 

“ Suppose introductions are in order? My name’s Kalle and no that is not like the plant.” He joked. He came off as a jokester the shimmer in his golden eyes a tell tale.   
“I’m (y/n)... You wouldn't happen to know how i got here, would you?” You questioned as looking around at the lush island vegetation surrounding the cabin. At this question Kalle clearly hesitated beginning to say something before catching himself. 

“ You may not believe me as a foreigner but around here it is believed that there are spirits of the sea who have save sailors and fishermen who fall overboard all in return for a future favor.” Kalle explained it being blatantly obvious he was hiding something as he refused to look you in the eyes and he wrung his hands together. Kalle was currently the poster child for someone who was lying, and poorly. Despite this the man still held his chin high a toothy grin plastered across his face as he feigned confidence. Not wanting to make anything tense or more awkward than how things were currently transpiring you just nodded. Assuming his tale had been believed the smile on Kalle’s face widened revealing oddly white and sharp teeth.

You spend the next few hours sitting with Kalle on his porch talking about everything that had happened and what was going to happen. Kalle explained that the nearest town with any form of transportation or even international communication was a three days journey by boat west. Though that was only if you took his boat and if you understood how to navigate. Your second option was to wait until the next shipping vessel to stop by and bring Kalle his monthly supplies. Which would be a weeks wait on top of however long it would take for them to return mainland. Being the only real option you decide to remain with Kalle until the shipping vessel arrived. Kalle smiled at you brightly as he motioned for you to follow him inside were he served up a large lunch of roasted fish, rice and some homemade bread. With cooking like his you could get used to living here. 

A few days had passed and things had been just as strange as you could’ve expected, though you had assumed it would have been caused due to cultural differences not because Kalle was clearly coming onto you. He had given you his bed opting to sleep in the hammock on the porch. He would also blatantly flirt with you every chance he got. Not that you minded it at all, he was strikingly handsome and had a sweet personality. He treated you like an old friend and not an unannounced guest. Though the strangest thing you had noticed was that he disappeared at night. The first few times you had caught him coming back from what he claimed was an early morning jog down the coast which did little to explain why he was soaked head to toe. Until one night you had just woken up from a nightmare about falling off the ship and getting attacked by an unseen monster. It had surrounded you in an inky blackness whispering in a language you had never heard before. You thought it was best to just get up and go for a walk instead of laying there in a gross sweaty mess.

Stepping out onto the porch you look over to see the hammock empty. What was truly odd was that his clothes had been left in a pile at the bottom step of the porch and a trail of footprints leading off into the ocean. As you scanned the horizon you swear you saw something in the water watching you. You stood on the porch wide eyed as a large black tail came flying out of the water splashing down hard and vanishing. As the water droplets from the splash rained down sprinkling back into the ocean. Curiosity drove you forward your bare feet digging into the sand as you stumble into the cold water letting it crawl up your legs as you step deeper into the ocean. You were up to your waist by the time you saw a dark shape circling you at a reasonable distance. Cautiously you took a step forward reaching a hand out flinching back harshly, almost losing balance and going under. You suddenly regret your decision as a fin rose up cutting through the water circling you agonizingly slow. Time seems to slow as it circled and you realized it was closing in. You slowly crept backwards wondering what you had been thinking charging out here blindly. A sudden jerk in the monsters movements was all it took to send you running away in a panic. You screamed having glanced back to see it turn abruptly heading straight towards you. You struggled to swim back to the shore, but it was already too late. You squeezed your eyes shut tight as strong arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you under. Your head was pressed up against a broad chest as you were taken out to sea. You knew instantly that this was no shark but something much scarier.

Eventually the being stopped placing a slick hand on either side of your face. A serene feeling came over you. You felt your foreheads touch and you realized you werent struggling to breathe. In fact you were breathing just fine. You opened your eyes slowly to find two black orbs staring back at you. You reel back in shock. Golden irises pierced into you, searching in your own eyes for something that may not be there.

“ Kalle?” You whisper as you suck in a sharp breath recognizing the man’s distinct eye color instantly. The person holding you smiled brightly, sharp white fangs glittered in the moonlight filtering down through the water.

“K-Kalle?” You said again in awe at simply everything. He moved his thumb over your mouth to stop you from talking 

“ I’m sorry i didn't want you to find out this way (y/n). I truthfully didn't want you to know at all.” Kalle admitted his eyes dark and sad as they looked you over in the moonlit water. 

“ (y/n) this is gonna sound like complete and utter bullshit. But i've loved you ever since you fell outta the sky. “ Kalle said softly as he held you tightly against him like you would vanish in a moment. “ (y/n) could you ever care about someone like me? Something like me?” You wrap your arms tight around his shoulders as you bury your face into the crook of his neck. 

“I already do…” You muttered feeling the words slip from your lips. In a moment he was pressing his mouth to yours.

Somehow you felt sand run through your toes. You pulled back from him and looked around while he kissed up and down your neck. You were sitting in the shallows in front of the beach cabin, the sound of the wind chimes noticeable in the distance. “(y/n)...” Kalle mewed guiding your face back to his as he kissed you again much softer this time before he bit your bottom lip drawing a small bead of blood from the marks his fangs made. Kalle pressed you backwards until your back was pressed into the wet sand. His hands tore your shirt open in a show of strength that was completely uncharacteristic of Kalle. Kalle’s actions sparked something deep in you, something that sent a spark of arousal through your body. He attacked your chest licking at a nipple before biting at your collar bone.

“ Just yell if I get too rough…” Kalle growled in your ear smirking as he dragged his tongue down your stomach and pulled your pants off with his teeth. Your semi hard erection now freed from your shorts gave the merman a sudden boost in confidence as he pressed up between your legs so that his own erection could be seen peeking out of a slit where his human skin turned into scales. 

“Tell me you want this too..” Kalle said as he stroked you his dangerously sharp teeth pretending to nip at your shaft.

“ Yes, i want this a lot…” You groaned through clenched teeth as you held back a moan. Kalle rolled over so you now straddled his hips his tail splashed loudly behind you as he ground his slit into you. Smirking you slid down his tail rubbing yourself against his slick scales as you kissed at his slit licking at it your tongue dipping into the salty tasting orifice. Kalle bucked into your mouth grinding into your tongue as his erection grew. As he became more aroused he squirmed more accidently grinding against you. You both moaned as you took Kalle’s dick into your hand. Surprised, you lean back slightly to see Kalle not only had a very large dick but he had two. Kalle huffed loudly as he rolled tossing you back down repositioning himself between your legs he loomed over top of you. His dicks were placed on each side of your own penis as Kalle’s large hand wrapped around them and began to pump. He kissed you hard, his eyes glowing in a lusty hazes. You could feel an orgasim building up, surprisingly quickly, as something coiled and tightened in the bottom of your stomach. The texture of Kalle’s dicks rubbing against yours drove you insane as a thick lubricant leaked from them coating the front of you. 

“ Kalle please just fuck me?..” What you wanted to come out as a demand came out as a confused whimper. Something about kalle just made you wanna bend over a desk and let him have you as he so pleased. He made you feel weak but in an oddly satisfying way. Kalle stopped and pulled back, staring over you as you squirmed. His eyes were open wide his blown pupils contracting and then expanding again like the tide in a golden sea. This only fueled the fire in your stomach. He stopped stroking you growling as he ran a hand up your body placing it over your throat and pressing lightly. As you tipped you chin back you could feel him shudder in anticipation. 

“ Kalle please. I'm begging you to just fuck me.” You gasped finally as he smirked his cheeks a dusty red. You didn't notice Kalle shift and press one of his dicks against your hole. The thick layer of slime over them were an odd sensation to the sensitive area. Kalle smeared it over you and onto his fingers before he pretended to stick his dick rockin the tip against you pressing both of them against the skin below your balls before sitting back.

“ Not funny…” You pouted as Kalle chuckled warmly his face having a red dusting on it. 

“ Your so beautiful like this. What I wouldn't give to save this moment and have it with me forever.” Kalle commented smoothly. His deep voice and husky tone only adding to its effects. You felt yourself clench down on him as he slipped two slick covered fingers into you. You stretched around him as he started scissoring his fingers inside you spreading you. He rubbed your inner walls and you felt him work you like he owned you. Kalle leaned forward and bit into your neck softly. You choked back a moan and at this he chuckled and bit down harder bruising your collarbone as he lapped at the spot. He had three fingers in you at this point and you felt a sting in the stretch but instead of an overpowering pain it brought on more arousal. He pulled his fingers out of you and lined himself up once again. You could feel the broad head of his dick press into you slowly, his tail flicked back and forth as he struggled to get leverage as he sunk into you. Kalle entered you too quickly as a soft pop was heard and pleasure shot up your spine. He bit down hard on your neck distracting you from any pain caused by the sudden penetration. He sucked hard on the mark he left as his second dick twitched slipping along your ass, the mere thought of it sent waves of arousal throw you. Being stretched to your very limit as Kalle bit down on your neck using you like a toy. You rocked your hips up into his squeezing yourself around the dick inside you and grinding against the one pinned under you. Kalle bucked hard as he began to thrust into you. One hand held onto your shoulder where his nails began to leave scratches on your back, the other was on your hip pinning you in place as he rammed into you. You could feel every ridge on the shaft of his cock as you pulsed round him. Whenever he would rub your insides just right ripples of pleasure were released into your body. You arched your back and groaned in disapproval as he pulled out completely. He pulled himself forward so he was now laying on top of you. His chest was pressed against yours, the feeling of slick scales against your inner thighs as you wrapped your legs around him. You gasped eyes rolling back in your head as you felt yourself get stretched raw. Both of his dicks were crammed inside your tight asshole sending a wave of pain and pleasure throughout your body. The mixture of the two was enough to make you cum right there like some sappy virgin. Your Dick was hard and dripping with precum as you not only felt the friction of it trapped between your warm bodies but Kalle's girth was absolutely blowing your mind. Kalle moved slowly at first but it soon dissolved into wild fucking as he could no longer hold back. The smell of sex was thick in the air driving you both into a frenzy as now you were the one dragging your hands down his back as he littered your neck and chest in hickies and bloody bite marks. This sensory overload was all too much for you to take. You kissed him hard your teeth knocked together as you came hard your entire body shaking as you clung to him. Not a moment later Kalle's body tensed and you felt something warm coat your insides. You lay there holding him, breathing slowly as you tried to regain yourself. His seed was stuck to the insides of your walls, it felt thick and heavy mixed with the lube from his dicks. Your legs felt weak as you lay there, feeling yourself drifting away to the sound of the ocean. Kalle kissed you mumbling sweet praises as you closed your eyes.

You woke up slowly arching your back into a small stretch. An arm slipped under you pulling you into a warm chest. You could feel Kalle smiling into your hair before kissing your forehead. “ l really, really love your face…” Kalle mumbled eyes not even open. Warm blankets encompassed you a stark contrast to the vast and cold ocean you had just been rolling around in. You rolled over to face him and felt the stiffness in your body, the tingle of bruise marks covering your throat and shoulders. A very prominent mark was on your left pec. In the dim light from the stove you gazed up at Kalle. You could make out his features although faintly. His beard was slowly becoming apparent giving him a rugged and wild look, you easily found yourself lost in his beauty. You couldn't help the jump in your heart at the thought of how this magical creature of a man was yours and you were his. With a warm grin you snuggled into the mermans chest and drifted to sleep. 

 

In the following days you and kalle became closer. He answered as many of your questions as he could and you answered many of his own. Then the morning came when a loud fog horn shattered your serene morning. You had both been curled up with one another in the hammock snacking on dried banana chips. The blast startled you both. Kalle sitting straight up as he stared into the distance wide eyed. When the second horn sounded out you jumped onto your feet and started sprinting to the beach. A large cargo ship could be seen in the distance, smaller ships sailed in land towards a point farther down the island. You spin around to look back at Kalle as you practically burst with excitement. That's when you noticed the prominent frown on Kalle’s face as he stared out at the ship. All traces of this emotion was wiped from his features when he noticed you watching him in confusion.   
“ You run ahead and meet up with them. I’ll show up in a second.” Kalle explained as he walked back into the cabin. As you head off down the shore to meet the incoming sailors it all connected. Kalle thought you were going to leave him. He thought that even after everything you had been through you would up and abandoned him. You knew it would break his heart if you left but you had to tell your friends and family you were alive and well. It would be cruel if you let them go any longer thinking you had drowned that night. ‘ My friends must feel so guilty..’ you thought to yourself as your heart was torn in two. It was in the moment that you walked up to the sailors that you made your choice.


	2. End 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood is thicker than salt water inst it?

Kalle knew he had no right in your choice of staying or going, but god knows how badly he wanted you. Kalle stepped out the door and felt his heart sink as the boats were already leaving. In a moment of panic Kalle leaped into the water feeling his legs vanish and begin to move as one. He tore through the water as fast as he could force his body to go. His clothes tore away from him as his transformation finished pain searing through his body at pushing himself so hard in such a fragile state of being. He could see the boat in the distance the sound of the motor piercing his ears. Peering up out of the water his heart shattered into a million tiny pieces as he saw (y/n) talking with one of the sailors.

‘ He didn't even say goodbye…’ Kalle thought as he stopped floating in the water breathing hard. His chest heaved as his body went numb now understanding what heartbreak felt like. For a split second he contemplated chasing you down and forcing you to come back and stay with him. Thought he knew neither of you would be happy that way. He floated up slowly head popping up out of the water to see you for one last time hair whipping in the wind. Something deep in his chest panged as you glanced back smiling almost as if you knew he had been watching. Kalle vanished deep into the ocean in a vain attempt to burn your memory into his mind so he would never truly lose you .


	3. End 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ever hear the story of the guy who fell off a cruise ship and fell in love with a merman?

You smiled talking with the sailor casually before you saw that one of the sailors were heading back to the ship. In that moment you asked the sailor you were talking if they would be so kind as to send a quickly scrawled letter to the nearest postal service. Within the letter you explained to your friends and family that you were safe and happy and would be home eventually but for the moment at hand you were caught up in some more important matters. ‘ I hope you can understand my decisions. Sincerely, your son..’ You finished writing your name in large cursive font. With that out of the way you nodded to the sailor but before you turned to go you asked the sailor for one more favor.

You sat in hiding as Kalle came jogging down the shore looking around confused as he spoke with the sailors. “ You guys wouldn't happen to have seen some guy about yay tall would you?” Kalle asked as the sailors pushed off the shore and headed off. Kalle waved them goodbye turning to face the boxes smirking. “ Where oh where has my prisoner escaped to?” Kalle announced crouching down walking around the boxes. Giggling to yourself you begin to lose yourself to the game of cat and mouse as you both sneak around one another, ducking and diving between the boxes and nearby bushes. You felt Kalle reach for you around a corner and with a shout of delight you sprinted towards the water. As the blue lapped at your ankles arms wrapped around your waist lifting you off of the ground spinning you with laughter. “ I love you” Kalle announced looking deep into your eyes as he steadied you in front of him. “I love you too kalle” You whispered as you kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it took a month of revising the same scene only to delete it complete to get us to this point. 
> 
> again this is all because of the awesome terato secret Santa event the lovely @terato-imagines on tumblr put on
> 
> and this gift is for @darkerhound who hopefully enjoys reading this as much as i enjoyed writing and just letting my creativity do its thing. 
> 
> Happy Holidays!
> 
> (( idk if i mentioned this before but i did this entire thing on mobile so if it looks like hot shit im so sorry. also keep an eyeout on my tumblr i may post the begining scene froms Kalle's POV if any one cares to see what his thoughts on all this was.))

**Author's Note:**

> and heres my shameless plug https://www.tumblr.com/blog/grumpyrhagos
> 
> thanks for reading 
> 
> this is my first ever public work or well writing in general.
> 
> please be kind constructive criticism welcome


End file.
